


ajar

by Succulint



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulint/pseuds/Succulint
Summary: In which Goro realizes that Akira's friends are somehow more interesting than he had ever expected.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 6- Welcome, Initiation, Cheating





	ajar

When Akira first told him that his friends wanted to meet him, Goro wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, Akira obviously trusted them, but on another, they were still new, and Goro tended to have a bad track record with meeting new people. He was reassured multiple times that they would like him, but that has mostly lost its meaning over years of that belief being completely untrue. 

During the hours before the set meet up time, Goro attempts to distract himself from his nerves with whatever he can. This doesn’t work, instead most of the time is spent pacing his apartment or sitting on the edge of his bed while rapidly tapping his foot. When the time comes for him to start heading towards the train station, he almost considers cancelling, but then he imagines how disappointed Akira would be if he did. This obviously means a lot to him so, Goro sighs, he has to go. 

They meet in Leblanc, a place where they’ve all been and feel comfortable. Not to mention they were all on good terms with the owner, so they could empty out the place pretty easily. Of course, out of all the times Goro has been there, he does not remember ever being this anxious about going inside. Not to mention the train was delayed, so now he is late, and all of Akira’s friends are probably already inside and waiting for him, he hates that he must be putting on the impression that he isn’t very punctual. 

Taking a deep breath before opening the door, he curses to himself when the bell above the door makes it’s usual noise and causing all of the people inside to turn to him, he’d forgotten about that damn it.

“Goro!” All is seemingly forgotten when Akira immediately tackles him with a hug. “I was afraid you’d decided not to come.”

When he finally manages to pull away, he takes notice of the state of the cafe. Two of the bar stools had been taken their usual places and instead were now sitting at the end of a very tightly packed booth. Akira drags him over and makes him sit down in one, before taking the other for himself. He wastes not a moment before he goes into the introductions of everyone and Goro can very quickly feel his head spin with the amount of eyes on him. He expects some sort of...something afterwards, a kind of test to see if he has remembered all of the names suddenly being shoved into his head, but there isn't. Instead they all launch right back into their conversation that they had obviously been having before he had walked in. He looks to Akira, obviously confused, only to see him smiling. “That just means they like you.” He squeezes Goro’s hand tighter in his. “This is normal for them.”

It takes a while, and several attempts of them asking for his input on certain topics, that he realizes that Akira is right. He still isn’t sure what he expected when he got here, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t anything like this. Goro quickly realizes that this must be the way that they welcome new people, and he is reminded of the way Akira was when they first met. He supposes that his friends must have been brought together because they were all similar in some way. Either that, or Akira is just as charming to everyone else as he is to Goro. “Is this what you could call, an initiation?”

Akira laughs softly, and Goro knows that he at least got something right, “Something like that.” He rests his head on Goro’s shoulder, miraculously not falling off the stool he is sitting on. “Welcome to the family.” He finds that he very much likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out a way to actually introduce the PT ensemble without making this way longer than it had to be, but rest assured they are all there. 
> 
> If you're interested, you can check me out on Twitter @Officially_a_Fan or Tumblr @Nefoe-dd


End file.
